<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of Those Days by darling_pet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536594">One of Those Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet'>darling_pet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Crushes, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Unfortunate incidents, clothing malfunctions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times can you be embarrassed in one day? Pop, rip, and stumble – just another one of those days at S.T.A.R. Labs!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells &amp; Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells &amp; You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of Those Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of <em>course</em> this had to happen to you today.</p><p>You hadn’t noticed previously, but now, as you scramble to get ready for work, it’s pretty obvious that your blouse has shrunk a bit in the wash. Have all of your clothes shrunk? There’s no time to check – this one will have to do. <em>At least it covers my body</em>, you think.</p><p>As you rush to make it to work at the Labs, you wish that you could’ve been the one to get hit with lightning amongst various chemicals. Super speed would be super appreciated right now.</p><p>Also abs.</p><p>Abs would be super appreciated, too.</p><p>You stride into the Cortex in as large and fast steps as possible right on the top of the hour.</p><p>
  <em>Success!</em>
</p><p>“Aww,” Cisco whines, “I was really looking forward to teasing you about being late <em>again</em> today. I had a great line all locked and loaded.”</p><p>“Ha! You’ll just have to keep it to yourself,” you reply. Cisco’s teasing was starting to annoy you immensely as of recently. If you had been late today, and had to hear whatever jab the engineer had ready for you, there’s no doubt the rest of Team Flash would have to lock you in the pipeline to avoid committing a serious beat-down.</p><p>You raise your palm into the air. “Talk to the hand, Ramon. But good morning to Caitlin and Barry!” The latter two come out from the testing room.</p><p>“Hey, you’re here!” Barry exclaims but immediately seems to regret his choice of words. “I mean, ready for the workplace safety briefing?”</p><p>“Ugh,” you, Cisco, and Caitlin complain in unison. At least that’s something you can all agree upon. “I guess so, but where’s Harry?”</p><p>“I’m here.”</p><p>Speak of the devil – Harry enters the Cortex with photocopies of the supposed safety manual you’re all meant to study.</p><p>“I took the liberty of…” he trails off. “(Y/L/N), there’s something different about you…”</p><p>“If it’s that I’m on time, yeah, we’re all amazed.”</p><p>But Harry’s eyes drop slightly. <em>Oh hell, the shirt is that noticeably tight, isn’t-</em></p><p>
  <em>POP.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, the buttons on your blouse give up in their fight to keep everything closed and secure. They betray you and reveal your bra to the object of your affection.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>-” is the only awkward noise Harry can make. He stares but a second longer, and in that time, his face turns the colour of a tomato before turning his whole body around.</p><p>“Oh God, oh God, oh God!” You can’t help but freak out. Instead of jumping out of your skin, you flee the Cortex, but not before shouting, “Carry on the briefing without me!”</p><p>
  <em>The workday has barely started. Are you kidding me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess it’s going to be one of those days, then.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>After waiting a calculated amount of time and tracking down the stash of wearable S.T.A.R. Labs paraphernalia, you found that the team safety meeting had concluded. Everyone was back to their respective tasks, and you wandered into the medical lab to work with Caitlin. She’s the last one who would tease you.</p><p>“So, do you want to talk about what happened this morning?” Caitlin asks you without looking up.</p><p>“Oh what, you mean my horribly embarrassing mishap? I can’t believe that happened. In front of Harry no less!”           </p><p>After all, Caitlin knows about your giant crush on the scientist. You’re always confiding in her about your hopeless attraction. And you’re certain the others know about the way you feel about Harry, too, just by looking at how you react when you’re around him. The only person whom you suspect is still clueless is Harry himself.</p><p>“Yeah, talk about bad luck. He left you a copy of the manual on your desk, by the way.”</p><p>You sigh.</p><p>“If you’re going to stay in here and avoid Harry all day,” Caitlin continues, “would you mind grabbing me two beakers from the bottom shelf there?”</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>You sidestep towards the cabinet Caitlin indicated, but when you crouch down, you hear the most frightening sound.</p><p>
  <em>RIIIIIP.</em>
</p><p>As if every mischievous god in the universe has zoned in on you today, you realize that a huge hole has ripped in the crotch of your jeans. <em>Dammit!! These suckers must have shrunk too!</em></p><p>And wouldn’t you know it, Harry enters the room at this very freaking moment. Your eyes go wide, and Caitlin witnesses your reaction. She understands what has happened and tactically throws you her own S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt which had been sitting on the back of a chair.</p><p>You catch it expertly and tie it around your waist to hide the colossal tear like your life depends on it.</p><p>Harry stops in place, brow furrowed. “What’s with…?” he starts. It must look ridiculous - a S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt on top and another identical one tied haphazardly and not in the typical fashion around your waist.</p><p>“It’s called style, Wells,” you snap. “What do you want?”</p><p>He frowns. “Copper wire. Do you have any spare-?”</p><p>A tied band of wire hurtles toward Harry, who grapples at trying to catch the equipment.</p><p>“Do I need to remind you of the workplace safety manual, section B?”</p><p>“Just go, Wells.”</p><p>The perplexed scientist grumbles to himself on his way out of the room.</p><p>“<em>Gah</em>, why do my clothes seem to want to destroy themselves every time we’re in the same room?” you ask Caitlin rhetorically. She offers a sympathetic laugh in response.</p><p>Later in the day, after you’ve gotten some paperwork and testing done, changed into a full-on walking S.T.A.R. Labs promotion (the joggers are quite nice), and mentally regrouped, you brave a trip to the Workshop.</p><p>“Hey,” you say to get Harry’s attention from tinkering with his new gadget. As a reflex, he stands up from his desk at your one, quiet syllable. “I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I’m sorry I snapped at you.”</p><p>“Eh, it’s alright,” he replies, in what you perceive as a fake-gruff voice. He’s not that grumpy <em>all</em> the time. Sometimes you think he feigns it to keep up appearances. Harry moves a little closer in your direction but stops to lean back against his desk. “It’s not like I haven’t snapped at everyone else before. Including yourself.”</p><p>“Ha, yeah. It’s just been a weird day.”</p><p>“We all have those.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>You take a step forward, but the heel of your shoe breaks off and you topple over and into his arms.</p><p>“Whoa!”</p><p>You look up at Harry, with your face burning like a thousand suns.</p><p>“Thanks…” you say a bit breathlessly.</p><p>“Not-” he clears his throat, “not a problem.”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I can stand now.”</p><p>You purposefully hadn’t uttered the words, <em>You can let go of me,</em> because you didn’t necessarily want that. In all honesty, you could have stayed like that for much longer than the ten long seconds it really was.</p><p>“Right, sorry.”</p><p>Taking off your shoes, you’re about to make another break for it when Harry says something else.</p><p>“(Y/L/N)? You might want to have a look at section C of the manual… improper and mildly dangerous footwear.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>